leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.18
rework |Related = * Poznámky k aktualizaci 4.18 |Prev = V4.17 |Next = V4.19 }} Ahoj, summoneři, vítejte u aktualizace 4.18. V tomto patchi sice nemáme příliš mnoho změn ve vyvážení postav, místo toho však přinášíme aktualizaci šampiona, která svým rozsahem patří mezi naprosto nejrozsáhlejší. Ano, přichází nový Sion, nemrtvý kolos. Nezapomeňte si pročíst informace ze stránky s odhalením šampiona nebo si jej rovnou zkuste ve hře, jakmile budete moci! Ale prosím, pro dobro vás samých i vašich spolubojovníků – než se s ním zařadíte do ranked hry, ozkoušejte si s ním nejprve několik normálních zápasů. Mám pocit, že mě mnozí z vás stejně neposlechnou, ale zkusit jsem to musel. V aktualizaci 4.18 také přinášíme množství oprav pro Azira (pardon!), BUFF PRO GANGPLANKA!?, zbavíme vás programu Pando Media Booster, přidáváme do hry posuvník pro nastavení hlasitosti chytrých signálů (vida, jaké nové zvukové technologie nyní můžeme do hry implementovat!) a přecházíme do 2. fáze hromadné úpravy textur pro šampiony! Tento patch lze vlastně považovat za jakousi servisní aktualizaci před závěrečnými boji mistrovství světa v Koreji a přípravu na budoucnost soutěžního hraní League of Legends. V záloze pro vás ovšem máme i větší novinky a v pravou chvíli je náležitě oznámíme! P. S.: I tentokrát platí to samé co minule ohledně větší velikosti patche, než je obvyklé. Obsahuje již dokončené střípky nového Summoners Riftu, ovšem stále nepočítejte s tím, že by se už objevily ve hře! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní * V seznamu navrhovaných hráčů v lobby pro předem připravené týmy se nyní objevují přátelé přátel, kteří jsou momentálně online a k dispozici. *V průběhu této aktualizace bude spuštěn nový speciální herní režim – Hexakill: Twisted Treeline! Jak jsme zmínili dříve, tým výtvarníků se věnuje dlouhodobé snaze aktualizovat naše nejstarší hlavní obrázky. V tomto patchi přinášíme pár dalších! *Následující šampioni obdrželi aktualizované hlavní obrázky: * * * Masivní změna textur (2. část) Pokračujeme v celkovém přepracovávání textur našich starších šampionů. Chceme, aby byli kvalitou srovnatelní s novějšími postavami a aby všichni naši bojovníci vypadali v Riftu dobře, až dojde k úpravě grafického stylu a barevné palety. ; *Základní, Boom Boom, Definitely Not Blitzcrank, Goalkeeper, Piltover, Rusty ; *Základní, Apocalyptic, Cryocore, Vandal ; *Základní, Masquerade, Shadow, Tango ; *Hired Gun ; *Základní, Frozen, Haunting, Ravager, Void ; *Základní, Brolaf, Forsaken, Glacial Herní oznámení Ve verzi 4.16 jsme změnili vzhled herních oznámení. Vyslyšeli jsme vaše připomínky a provedli u nich řadu úprav a vylepšení, aby byly poskytované informace přehlednější a méně obtěžující. Srozumitelnost především. *Oznámení byla zmenšena a posunuta na obrazovce víc nahoru. *Byla zvýšena průhlednost efektů na pozadí jednotlivých oznámení. *Z důvodu zachování stručnosti byla z některých oznámení vyškrtnuta jména summonera. V sériích zabití však zůstala, tam není skromnost žádoucí. Nabídka herních nastavení Nový zvukový engine nám umožňuje navázat řadu stávajících zvukových efektů na nové posuvníky. Přidali jsme tedy do hry možnost nastavení zvuků prostředí a tolik žádané nastavení hlasitosti signálů. Hráči si tak nyní mohou lépe přizpůsobit zvukové zážitky z League of Legends svým potřebám a požadavkům. *Přidán nový posuvník pro nastavení hlasitosti signálů. *Přidán nový posuvník pro nastavení hlasitosti zvuků prostředí (např. tábor s červeným buffem nebo vítr v Howling Abbys). Odstranění programu Pando Media Booster Jak jsme vás informovali před několika týdny, v rámci tohoto patche budeme z instalátoru a aktualizačního nástroje odstraňovat program Pando Media Booster. Že nevíte, o čem to mluvíme? Pando je dnes již nefunkční externí P2P program, který jsme dříve využívali k tomu, aby si hráči mohli stahovat nové soubory rychleji. Pokud máte Pando Media Booster nainstalovaný, zobrazí se vám při spuštění League of Legends vyskakovací okno, ve kterém budete mít možnost tento software jediným kliknutím ze svého počítače odebrat. Pando už nadále nevyužíváme, takže jej doporučujeme odinstalovat. *Z instalátoru a aktualizačního nástroje byl odstraněn program Pando Media Booster. *Hráči, kteří mají program Pando Media Booster nainstalovaný, jej budou moci jediným kliknutím odstranit. Opravy chyb *(Opraveno během 4.17) Byl opraven výrazný zdroj pádů, které od minulé aktualizace trápily především uživatele s počítači Mac. Nevyřešily se tím sice všechny pády, ale děláme vše pro to, abychom jich v každé aktualizaci odstranili co nejvíce. *Opravdu hodně oprav u a. Jejich kompletní přehled najdete v této sekci! * ovo R – se již nezruší, pokud cíl během Garenova sesílání vstoupí do oparu neznáma. *Zrušení nákupu již neblokuje schopnost umísťovat totemy. *Schopnosti blokované magickými štíty už nezpůsobují kritický zásah life stealu nebo spell vampu. *V souvislosti s nedávnou aktualizací herního systému se Soraka Bot dočkala vylepšení své umělé inteligence. * má v režimu ARAM opět doporučené předměty. Obchod Novinky v obchodě: *Dunkmaster *Ravenborn *Underworld *Championship Šampióni ; Akali je jedním z těch šampionů, kteří v případě získání náskoku ztratí veškeré smysluplné slabiny. V jejím případě jsou na vině bonusové odolnosti z Twilight Shroud. Z dobře nakrmené Akali se stává ranařský zabiják; skočí do probíhajícího boje, poškození odtankuje Twilight Shroud a pak bez problémů zlikviduje křehké cíle. Nechceme ovšem Akali její obrannou techniku zcela odstranit. Místo toho se ji pokusíme nasměrovat více nindžovským způsobem, proto tento větší důraz na plížení a pohyblivost. Zároveň se tím zefektivní protihra proti Akali (odmaskovat ji a zadupat do země), její technika hry více tematicky ladí s příběhem a její zaměření se vrací k hledání správných příležitostí pro rychlé zabití protivníků. Ano, uznáváme. Z celkového pohledu by se mělo jednat o nerf, ale doufáme, že se hráči za Akali díky němu budou více soustředit na zábavné možnosti, které tento nový mechanismus umožňuje. * (W) odebrán bonusový armor a magir resist. Přídán 20/40/60/80/100% bonus movement speed, který se snižuje po 1 sekundu. ; Chceme usnadnit práci nováčkům, kteří se rozhodnou hrát za Anivii. Nyní by pro ně mělo být jednodušší pochopit, jak tohoto mrazivého ptáčka používat. * (Q) nyní při sesílání ukazuje dosah omráčení. Flash Frost nyní používá vizuální efekt ledového mraku, který znázorňuje dosah omráčení (vidí jej pouze Anivia). ; Odhadnout sílu nově vydávaného šampiona je pokaždé velice těžké, jelikož kromě začlenění do hry samotné musíme brát v potaz i fakt, že se jej hráči nejprve musí naučit používat. V Azirově případě do toho navíc vstupuje otázka, jak se v milionech jedinečných zápasů (a herních interakcí) projeví naprogramování jeho schopností. Všechny výše uvedené skutečnosti musíme brát v potaz, když se rozhodneme nějakého šampiona posílit (nebo naopak oslabit). Co se konkrétně Azira týče, provedli jsme několik menších změn, které by mu mohly pomoci při hře v lajně; s výraznějšími úpravami počkáme, až uvidíme, jak si povede po této aktualizaci. *Základní attack damage zvýšeno na 47 z 43. *Základní attack speed zvýšen na 0,6 z 0,556. * (pasivka) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které mohli dva Azirové vyvolat Sun disk na stejném místě. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které ostatní hráči mohli svými schopnostmi zaměřit interaktivní pozici pro Sun disk (např. Lee Sin svým Safeguard), nebo se hra tvářila, jako že na dané místo mohou kliknout, ale pak jim to neumožnila, z čehož byli pochopitelně smutní. Klikatelný interaktivní prostor pro vytvoření Sun disku byl zmenšen o 20%. * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které při přesunutí neaktivních vojáků do aktivního bojového dosahu pomocí Conquering Sands nedošlo ke správnému spuštění jejich útoků, takže způsobovali 0 poškození. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Azirovi píseční vojáci nepřekonali zeď, pokud se nacházeli příliš blízko u ní. * (W) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které při útoku většího počtu vojáků na větší počet cílů často docházelo k tomu, že se způsobované poškození nesprávně snižovalo. Jinými slovy – jedná se o poměrně výraznou „buffovací“ opravu. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které tanec přerušoval základní útoky Azirových vojáků. * (E) pokud Azir použije Shifting Sands na vojáka, který se momentálně přesouvá pomocí Conquering Sands, připojí se k němu na jeho kombinované magické pouti. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které nemohl Azir v některých případech přesunout správného vojáka. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které občas nefungovalo E, pokud bylo stisknuto okamžitě po W. Nyní můžete W + E používat dle libosti (nebo si vyzkoušejte ještě lepší kombo W + Q + E)! * ® opraveny chyby, tato schopnost by již neměla: způsobovat poškození několikrát po sobě, odrážet cíle několikrát po sobě, přimačkávat cíle na zeď, selhávat při odrážení cílů na vzdálenou stranu zdi, selhávat při přerušování sesílání, ničit magické štíty a zároveň odrážet nepřátele zpět atd. ; Viz výše. Snažíme se Eze trochu podpořit, aby srovnal krok s moderní podobou League of Legends. * trvání zvýšení attack speedu zvýšeno na 6 sekund z 5. * AD přepočet zvýšen na 1,1 z 1. ; Co to znamená? Rozhodně to není vše, co máme s Gangplankem v plánu. Změnu Cannon Barrage v zájmu konzistence jsme však mohli provést zcela samostatně, aniž bychom tím změnili pirátův herní styl. * ® nyní uděluje rovnoměrné zranění po celé ploše místo náhodných míst. Cooldown změněn na 125/110/95 sekund z 120/115/110. Napověda nyní zobrazuje zranění za sekundu místo zranění koule. ; Vybalancovat Kha'Zixe byl pořádný oříšek, a tak jsme si chtěli promluvit o tom, jak k němu vlastně přistupujeme. Pokud vás dlouhý kontext k jediné Kha'Zixově změně příliš nezajímá, rozpaky stranou a klidně tuto sekci přeskočte. UPOZORNĚNÍ: Tato diskuse bude možná trochu složitá! Tak dobrá. Kha'Zixovi se opět začalo dařit jako nebezpečnému zabijákovi, ale to, že je nějaký šampion oblíbený, ještě automaticky není důvodem pro jeho nerfnutí. Pokud se někomu zvýší popularita na vysokých či soutěžních úrovních, považujeme to za symptom přítomnosti některých atributů, jichž si soutěžní hráči cení: síly, celkové efektivity a spolehlivosti. Pečlivě tedy takovéto oblíbené šampiony sledujeme, naším prvním cílem však je zjistit, zda jen představují dobrou strategickou volbu v současné metě, nebo jestli jsou skutečně z objektivního pohledu silnější (nebo spolehlivější) než ostatní. Co se Kha'Zixe týče, jeho Q má být hlavní pomůckou při likvidaci cílů, a z důvodu zdraví hry a šampionovy identity je nezbytné tento vztah zachovat. V současné době však Kha'Zix nejprve vyvíjí své W (na maximálním stupni), a přitom by rád i nadále prováděl své zabijácké kousky (všimněte si: aniž by se zaměřoval na svou primární zabijáckou schopnost a vyvinul si ji). Nemáme nic proti tomu, když si hráči za svou prioritu zvolí W, ale musí to mít také nějaké smysluplné dopady, například oslabení útoku při vylepšování funkčnosti / napadání z dálky. K tomu ovšem nedošlo a Kha'Zix je i nadále velice efektivní zabiják, který dokáže navíc velmi těžit z vyvinutého W. Pro nás to znamená jednu z následujících možností: a) Využitelnost a síla vyvinutého W je v kombinaci s Kha'Zixovou základní sadou příliš spolehlivá – zkrátka dokáže maximalizovat svou podpůrnou schopnost a zároveň být i nadále velice nebezpečným zabijákem. Nebo b) Kha'Zixovo vyvinuté Q je příliš slabé, než aby bylo efektivně použitelné v běžné hře, takže navzdory svému přání je nucen vylepšovat a vyvinout W, protože jinak by nemohl adekvátně zasahovat do hry. Máme silné podezření, že pravdivá je první možnost (a tomu také odpovídá provedená změna). Těžko o nějakém šampionovi prohlašovat, že je „příliš slabý“, když je zároveň prioritní volbou v zápasech, v nichž jsou síla a spolehlivost těmi nejdůležitějšími požadavky. Ale nebojte: domníváme se, že Kha'Zixův herní systém je z celkového pohledu adekvátní, takže v žádném směru nechystáme nějaké významné změny. Jen jsme chtěli vysvětlit, kudy se ubíraly naše úvahy při provádění této úpravy. * zranění sníženo na 80/110/140/170/200 z 75/115/155/195/235. ; Když jsme Luciana původně upravovali v patchi 4.12, báli jsme se, že bude při hře v lajně příliš slabý (ha!), a tak jsme mu poskytli buff, který to měl kompenzovat. Od té doby však v lajně ostatní šikanuje jako málokdo jiný a navíc je dost silný i v závěru hry. Cílem této změny je, aby musel přece jen trochu přemýšlet o tom, nakolik agresivně bude v lajně postupovat. * cena many zvýšena na 40/30/20/10/0 z 0. ; ABSOLUTNÍ SROZUMITELNOST! * ® nápověda nyní zobrazuje minimální zranění. ; Sion, nemrtvý kolos, bude vydán současně se spuštěním aktualizace 4.18. Informace o jeho novém herním systému najdete v tomto odhalení, s jeho tvorbou se můžete seznámit v pohledu do zákulisí a o jeho příběhu se můžete dočíst v úvodním článku. *Kompletní přepracování šampióna: schopnosti, model, efekty, skiny, staty a příběh. ; Stále ponecháváme starý název. Uvidíme třeba v příští aktualizaci. Co takhle Probodnout chodidlo? * (E) ; Omlouváme se, že opakujeme to samé co ve verzi 4.17, ale hledáme způsoby, jak zdůraznit Tristaniny slabiny. A budeme se opakovat ještě jednou: Tyto změny samy o sobě ještě nemusí stačit, ale jelikož chceme, aby byla Trist při způsobování poškození více závislá na Rapid Fire, mělo by nyní být jasnější, kdy na ni útočit a kdy se naopak raději stáhnout. *Attack speed za level snížen na 2,5% z 4%. * trvání sníženo na 5 sekund z 7. Attack speed bonus zvýšen na 30/50/70/90/110 z 30/45/60/75/90. ; ÚŽASNÉ OPRAVY CHYB! * (Q) bonusové magické poškození z Discharge už nemůže způsobit kritický zásah. Viktorův štít se nyní správně zničí, když utrpí malé množství poškození. ; * (E) už nezasáhne sekundární cíl, pokud jej sice lze zaměřit, ale ukrývá se v oparu neznáma. ; Yasuo je hypertahounský šermíř, a tak by měl mít v úvodu hry nějaké slabiny, jichž by mohli jeho soupeři využít dřív, než v závěru zápasu dosáhne maxima svého potenciálu. To teď tak docela neplatí, protože Yasuo je silný i na začátku, a to dokonce proti šampionům, kteří by nad ním měli mít navrch. A ano, navíc do závěrečné fáze hry zesiluje extrémně dobře. Tyto změny by tedy měly především zvýraznit jeho slabiny v úvodu zápasu, včetně toho, že je bez své pasivní schopnosti křehčí než obvykle. Hlavní však je, že pokud jej soupeři vylákají příliš dopředu a nemá u sebe miniony, které by mohl využít k úniku, je snadněji zranitelný pomocí přepadů. Budeme ovšem pečlivě sledovat, jak Yasuo na tyto změny zareaguje, protože slabina v úvodní fázi bude mít jistě dopad na jeho spolehlivost v závěru zápasu. *Základní healthy sníženy na 462 z 512. *Základní movement speed snížen na 340 z 350. Předměty ; Jelikož se nám ve střední až závěrečné fázi hry utrhli hypertahounští střelci ze řetězu, vracíme Randuin's Omenu trochu síly, aby měli tankové víc možností, jak se jim bránit. *Pasivní efekt snížení attack speedu zvýšen na 15% z 10%. de:V4.18 en:V4.18 es:V4.18 fr:V4.18 pl:V4.18